justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
RG-PBA 9 Railgun
The RG-PBA 9 Railgun is a weapon in Just Cause 4. Appearance The railgun is a white and gray rifle-alike weapon that shoots projectiles (presumably a conductive metal rod) at a high speed. Upon firing, the brilliant blue projectile leaves a glowing blue streak. Performance In early screenshots, the railgun was speculated to be powered by Bavarium due to the bluish tint when charging. In the final game, there is no evidence to support that it is Bavarium powered. It is powerful enough that it can destroy about 85% of the types of objects and targets in the game in one fully charged hit such as a Warchief Assault Tank, or a Wind Cannon. Its fully charged shot deals a little less damage as the DA 9.3 Lightning Gun's secondary fire (storm grenade)'s final blue lightning strike, but does more damage than the white lightning strikes, except it doesn't completely remove things from the system, meaning their remains still appear. Extremely armored objects such as bunkers and armored military facilities can not be destroyed with the weapon, which are the only things the DA 9.3 Lightning gun can destroy that this weapon can not. Activating Alternate Fire will launch a drone in the air to aid its user in combat. In terms of damage output in Just Cause 4, this weapon deals the second highest amount, right under the lastly striking blue lightning bolt triggered by the secondary fire of the DA 9.3 Lightning Gun, as the latter can destroy anything in one shot and leaves nothing remaining. However, by primary fire, it still deals the most damage. It can be charged for different damage output. Locations *Black Hand Titans are equipped with it. *Very rarely in random weapon crates. *Unlocked at supply drop by securing the Kunka region. *Emerson Miller uses a special version in Rogue Agent, if you bought the Danger Rising DLC. *13 can be found at Pachakawri. In fact no other place has more weapon crates of the same weapon besides here. Trivia *This is one of several unique weapon types in the Just Cause game series. **Here it is unique in the sense that no weapons of this type appear in other games of the series. **It is also unique in the sense that this is the first proper "insta-kill" weapon owned by an enemy force. If an enemy Titan charges the beam to red (maximum charge) and it hits you, Rico instantly dies, regardless of damage taken. ***On hardcore difficulty in Just Cause 2, the weapons used against you in that difficulty have significantly increased damage, but still none can kill Rico in one round. **This is also the first weapon in the Just Cause game series to have varying damage output with the charging ability. *Real experimental railguns can accelerate a projectile to mach 6, but they do not leave a visible trail of light and are the size of a Wind Cannon. *This is the one of three experimental weapons in the game. *At quick glance, this weapon could be confused for the DA 9.3 Lightning Gun. *As a weapon that can deal out a massive amount of damage, it can be considered in a minor fashion the successor to the M488 (except the Railgun does less damage and damage radius as it cannot one-shot-kill everything) or a single-shot version of the eDEN Spark (but the Railgun also has less damage than the eDEN Spark) from Just Cause 3. Gallery Aiming a railgun at the left rear corner of a Wind cannon.png|Railgun charging up. Black Hand soldier gets hit from a railgun.png|Black Hand soldier gets hit from a railgun. Rico fires a railgun.png|Rico holding the railgun. JC4 Titan.png|Wielded by Black Hand Titans. Video Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Weapons